lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Runner
Dark Runner (Dark) is an Angel, with Saiyan blood. He is the evil counter-part of Gokrill whom he despises to no end. Personality He is a cruel and evil person. He enjoys killing, and bloodshed very much. He has never shown any sign of kindness. History It is unknown how long how long the evil within Gokrill was there, before it separated into Dark Runner. Dark Runner quickly got away from Gokrill. He found a man, wearing some clothes that he likes. He killed the man with his bare hands, and took his clothes. And started to the mountains to train. Masamune When he was training in the mountains he realized he didn't have a lot of strength, but he had lot's of speed. So he continued to train, until he discovered a secret tavern. Where he found a sword. The sword spoke to him saying that if he could beat his challenge he could have the sword. A giant ogre came out and run at Runner. Who just put his hand through the ogre's chest, killing him. He took the sword and upon grabbing it, he unleashed a new transformation. His Full Shadow form. The sword said it needed blood after all the years it's been locked away. Luckily there was a small village nearby. Runner slaughtered the entire village, men, women, elderly, and children with the sword. He continued to train with the sword, making him more and more powerful. Until he unlocked his Shadow Angel form. Secret of the Black Angel Form After months of continueing to get stronger. He knew there had to be a high level of Angel forms. That's when Masamune spoke to him. And told him that he only needed the blood of a demon to do it. After going to Hell, and slaughtering multiple demons, he got angry because he didn't unlock the form. Masamune said he didn't need demon blood online, he needed to gain some. He cut his arm open a little and inserted some demon blood inside his blood. He felt his the sudden pulse and then he began to power up. Unlocking his Black Angel form. Black Energy After he trained in Hell, killing thousands of souls trapped there, he began so notice some weird energy floating around Hell. He tracked in down, and it turned out it was a giant area filled with black crystals. He then lifted his hands in the air and absorbed all the black energy. The black energy now surrounds him in battle and helps to protect him when he summons it. Dragon Angel From He had thought he had hit a new end, and he had found out that Masamune could transform itself into a dragon. He figured he could access that power. He commanded that Masamune give him that power. Masamune said that he would, only that when he uses the form Masamune himself will become one with his soul and body. And give him an unimaginable amount of power. Muramasa After hearing a story of another evil weapon; he set out for it. He easily killed anything that stood in his way. When he arrived to the sword in started to shake from the presence of Masamune. Masamune responded in the same way. Runner picked up Muramasa and felt it's power rushing through him. Battling a Grim Reaper After he had obtained Muramasa, a Reaper appeared to him. And said that he can only poses one of the two swords. Runner replied with "How about both!" and started attacking the Reaper. They battled for days and finally Runner killed the Reaper and took his scythe obtaining the power of the reaper he killed. Abilities *Matter Manipulation *Super Speed **Speed of Sound Movement **Near Speed of Light Movement *Shadow Manipulation *Shadow Sink *Flight *Ki Blast *Dark Ki Energy Blast *Shadow Blitz *Miraigan *Black Energy Weapons *Masamune *Muramasa *Reaper's Scythe Transformations *Full Shadow Form *Shadow Angel Form *Black Shadow Angel Form *Dragon Angel Form *Reaper Form Gallery Dark Runner.jpg|Full Shadow form shadow angel.jpg|Shadow Angel Form Dark_Hero_by_pamansazz.jpg|Black Shadow Angel Form Dark_Angel.jpg|Black Shadow Angel Form (Influenced by Masamune) DragonMage.jpg|Dragon Angel Form Grim_Reaper.jpg|Reaper form with Reaper's Scythe 2q1grop.jpg Trivia *Masamune changes form every time Dark Runner transforms *Masamune has an influence Category:Saiyans Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles